Just The Way You Are
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Just a quick one shot of how Jackie and Hyde started. It starts after they almost get caught in the basement and Jackie follows Hyde. Then it goes to the night he calls her his girlfriend. Hope you like it. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :


Hyde was half way to his car by the time Jackie caught up with him

Hyde was half way to his car by the time Jackie caught up with him. She grabbed onto his belt and yanked him towards her. Hyde stopped and turned around, surprised to see Jackie standing behind him.

"Jackie what are you doing?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm coming with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Jackie I'm just going for a drive."

She shrugged. "So what? Can't I come with you?"

"Why?" He asked looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Jackie saw the look in her eyes and she suddenly felt stupid and out of place. "Well I…I just thought that we…"

"You just thought that we what Jackie? We what?" He asked impatiently.

Jackie looked down and shuffled her feet. "I thought you wanted me to come with you."

Hyde sighed when he saw that he had upset with her. "Jackie…"

"I didn't want to be alone in the basement with them. And…I…" She looked up at him with a fake smile plastered on her face. "You know what? Never mind. I think I'm going to walk home. I'll see you around Steven." She said turning on her heels before walking away.

Hyde watched her walk and he took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes. This whole summer fling was getting a bit to intense for him and he wasn't sure just where it was going. At first it was all fun and games where they would meet and make out secretly. But now they were spending actual time together. They went to the Hub and the movies, sometimes they even just hung out in the basement together. He could tell that Jackie was beginning to feel something and deep down he was sure he was too but he had to ignore it. It was getting to dangerous to sneak around like they had been doing with Kelso and everyone coming back since the summer was ending. But watching her walk away he knew he couldn't let her be alone. Cursing stupid heart felt feelings; he grabbed his keys and pulled out of the driveway. He pulled up next to Jackie and rolled down the window.

"Jackie." He said.

Jackie turned to look at him slowly. "What do you want Steven?" She asked.

"Jackie get in the car." He said trying to sound angry.

Jackie gasped and turned to him. "Well I can certainly tell you really want me to get in the car." She said rolling her eyes.

He sighed and parked the car. "Jackie please get in the car…" He said more nicely.

Jackie stopped and turned to look at him. "Steven why would I do that?"

Hyde groaned and opened the car door before getting out to convince her to come with him. "Because I asked kindly."

Jackie put her hand on her hip. "Hardly."

"God why do you have to be so god damn stubborn?" He asked.

Jackie flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's all part of my charm."

Hyde scoffed. "Yeah. It goes great with your snobby attitude."

Jackie gasped again and glared at him. "You take that back!"

"Oh now why would I do a thing like that Princess Burkhart?" He taunted.

Jackie felt her lip quiver. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Hyde felt that guilty feeling again. "Jackie…"

"I mean…do you care at all?" She asked coking her head to the side.

Hyde looked down slowly. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're not." Jackie said shaking her head. "God I'm so stupid."

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "Jackie you're not stupid."

"Yes. I am." She said laughing at herself.

"Jackie…" He started.

"I mean why did I think that you would eventually want more than just a stupid summer fling?" She asked herself.

"Jackie." He said surprised by her words.

"I mean since that kiss we shared on our first date…I've been waiting for the right time to get rid of Kelso. And now that he's gone I start fooling around with you, but why would I do a thing like that? I know I'm only going to get my heart broken again." She said wiping her hair away from her face.

"Jackie…I've never been in a relationship." He said honestly.

Jackie looked up at him quickly. "Well there's a first time for everything isn't there?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I suppose."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

He sighed. "No. It's fine."

Jackie bit her lip and smiled at him. "Well…I think I'm just going to go home."

"You don't have too." He said taking a small step towards her.

Jackie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't?"

He smiled at her innocence. "No. You don't."

"Well what else would I do?" She asked.

He shrugged and looked around. "We could go for a drive."

"To where?" She asked trying not to smile.

"I don't know. Where ever you want to go." He said smiling at her.

"What about the Reservoir." She said.

He smiled. "That would be fun."

Jackie nodded. "We could always go night swimming."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "We would have to go get your bathing suit."

Jackie shrugged. "Who said anything about a bathing suit?" She asked before slipping into the El Camino.

Hyde stood there for a moment. "Uhhh…"

Jackie leaned out of the window and smiled. "Are you coming or not?"

Hyde smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm coming."

Hyde ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in, glancing at Jackie quickly. She was sitting on the passenger seat with her legs pulled up to her chest, her head leaning on her knees. She was staring at him mischievously with that look in her eyes that made him know that trouble was lurking. But the good kind of trouble. He smirked at her and she just giggled playfully. Hyde sped through the streets, barely stopping at stop signs and lights. Jackie let her hair fly freely and her hand was out the window flying freely in the wind. Hyde glanced at her as she yelled feeling free and happy in the cool summer air. When they pulled up to the reservoir, the sun was just setting. They hopped out and Jackie sat down on the edge of the water. Hyde grabbed two beers from the back of his car and brought them over to her. He opened it and handed it to her and she smiled gratefully.

"Why thank you Steven." She said taking a sip.

Hyde nodded. "No problem."

Jackie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "God I wish we didn't have to go back to school."

"I thought you hated the summer." He said remembering how their little tryst had started.

Jackie smiled and played with the rim of her bottle of beer. "I did say that didn't I?"

He nodded and took another sip of his beer. "Uh huh…"

Jackie shrugged. "Well people can change their mind can't they?"

Hyde smiled at her. "I guess they can."

She smiled back. "Well the past few weeks haven't been too bad."

"No they haven't." He said nudging her.

Jackie smiled and set her beer down beside Hyde and took off her shoes before dipping them in the water. "Oh!"

Hyde smirked. "Cold?"

She turned back to him. "A little bit."

"You going to chicken out on swimming?" He asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde carefully. "Nope."

He smiled. "Then jump in."

Jackie giggled. "Close your eyes and don't peek!" She said.

He laughed. "Come on Jackie…"

"Steven…" She said leaning down in front of him. "Close your eyes."

Hyde sighed and did as he was told. "Spoiled sport."

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "Good boy."

Jackie went to the El Camino and turned her back to Hyde, peeking back at him to make sure he wasn't cheating. She lifted her arms up and pulled her dress up and over her head. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and let it slide down her arms. Hyde opened one eye slowly and groaned when he saw Jackie's naked tan back.

Jackie heard the groan and she turned to look at him. "Steven!"

He jumped. "Uh…"

She turned and covered her chest leaving her clad in only her panties. "Steven J. Hyde! You're peeking!"

Hyde groaned and stood up. "Damn you look good."

Jackie blushed. "Steven…"

He stood up. "I'm sorry…"

She looked down and made sure each part of her naked top was covered. "Steven you're embarrassing me."

He smiled at her. "I'm not meaning to…I just…"

She looked up at him slowly. "Could you turn around please? Just until I get in the water?"

He nodded. "Right. Sorry. I promise I won't peek again."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Hyde turned around and tried to stop thinking of how good Jackie's skin looked in the moonlight. He wanted to turn around again and scoop her into his arms and kiss each part of her body but he knew he couldn't. Jackie wasn't the type of girl to be with someone like that who she wasn't officially dating.

"Jackie you done?" He asked.

Suddenly he heard the splash of the water and Hyde opened his eyes. He heard giggling and he smiled when he saw Jackie's head pop up out of the water.

"God that felt so good!" She yelled.

Hyde smiled at her. "Still cold?"

She giggled as she waded in the water. "It's not too bad."

He smirked. "Well I don't know how I feel about coming in."

Jackie pouted. "Oh why not?"

Hyde shrugged. "Swimming is not really my thing."

Jackie stood on her tip toes so the top of her breasts were peeking out. "Not even skinny dipping with a sexy chick?"

Hyde groaned. "You think pretty highly of yourself don't you?"

She giggled. "What…I saw you looking at me."

Hyde blushed. "Whatever."

Jackie smiled. "Fine…I guess I'll just have to swim all by myself."

Jackie started gliding through the water as Hyde watched her. He was tapping his foot trying to fight the urge to jump in with her. He wasn't a swimming kind of guy, mostly because he hated bathing suits. He never showed his legs, jeans were all he ever wore and that was the way he liked it. But from what he saw of Jackie's naked body before and watching her slide through the water it was pretty hard to resist.

"Still being stubborn Steven?" She asked as she went further out in the water.

Hyde scoffed. "Whatever."

Jackie giggled and then got an idea. "Oh!"

Hyde looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Steven!" She yelled.

He walked closer to her. "What?"

"Something just swam by my leg!" She yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Jackie this is a reservoir. It's not like there are sharks out there or anything." He said.

Jackie smirked. "Steven!"

"Come on Jackie. Quit it." He said trying to ignore the aching feeling in his chest.

"Steven!" She yelled again before slipping under the water.

Hyde ran to the very edge. "Come on…"

Jackie swam as far back as she could to make sure that she would be out of the light before she popped her head up. She peeked her eyes up out of the water and saw Hyde looking around the water and she had to hold back her laughter.

"Jackie!" He yelled.

Jackie smiled as she saw him whip his shirt off of his body, followed by his jeans leaving him completely naked since he didn't wear boxers. Jackie gasped as she saw his…"member" for the very first time. He sure was a lot better endowed then Kelso was. She snapped out of her daze when she heard the splash of a dive in the water. She saw Hyde pop up out of the water again frantically looking for Jackie.

"Jackie where the hell are you?" He asked trying to look over every part of the water.

Jackie swam up behind him quietly and hopped on his back. "Got ya!"

Hyde slipped under the water quickly and grabbed Jackie's legs flipping her over in the water. They wrestled under water until they both came up in need of air. Jackie was laughing and Hyde just glared at her.

"Jesus Jackie! You just scared me to death!" He said.

Jackie smiled and swam closer to her. "I thought you didn't care…" He said as she floated on her back away from him.

Hyde groaned when he realized how and why she had tricked him. "You little sneak."

She smiled and swam back towards him. "I'm good aren't I?"

Hyde shook his head. "Whatever."

She giggled. "Hey Steven?"

He watched her swim in circles around him. "Yes Jackie?"

"Do you remember what I said earlier?" She asked.

"Earlier when?" He asked.

"When you said that you had never been in a relationship." She said.

He stared at her for a moment. "Yeah. You said there is a first time for everything."

Jackie stopped swimming and stared at him in the dim light of the moon. "Do you believe that?"

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah sure. I mean everything happens at least once right?"

She nodded slowly. "So…does that mean you would want to be in a relationship someday?" She asked hopefully.

Hyde smiled at her. "Jackie come here…"

Jackie stared at him. "No…"

Hyde smirked and swam closer to her. "Come here…"

"Steven no…I'm naked." She said.

"All the more reason to come closer to me." He said smirking.

Jackie laughed. "Steven I'm not that kind of girl."

Hyde nodded. "I know that."

"Then you can say what you want to say at this safe…and far away distance." She said.

Hyde smiled and ducked underwater and Jackie's eyes widened quickly. She spun around and tried to look for him but it was to dark to see anyone in the water.

"Steven come on…" She whispered.

Someone grabbed her foot and Jackie gasped as he pulled her up against his body. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his body against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I find you so sexy Jackie." He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Steven we can't." She whispered.

He nodded against her. "I know that Doll…"

"Steven…" She whispered again. "This isn't right to be so close to you…"

"Jackie do you like me?" He asked tracing kisses along the back of her neck.

Jackie moaned softly and she fell limp against his body. "God yes…"

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked, as he nibbled on her ear.

She whimpered. "Yes."

"Ok then." He whispered turning her around so they were face to face.

Jackie's face looked flustered and confused causing him to smile. "Ok then? What does that mean?"

"It means that yes; I do believe that I could be in a relationship." He said quietly.

Jackie smiled at him. "Oh Steven…"

"I mean let's not jump into things ok? Let's keep it casual for awhile like we have been. That way we can work on things without the gang getting involved yet." He said.

Jackie nodded. "I can live with that."

He smiled. "Good."

Jackie stared at him for a moment and then stroked the side of his face. "Kiss me."

Hyde smirked at her and pulled her closer to him, their lips crashed against each other and they both moaned at the contact. Hyde's tongue traced Jackie's bottom lip begging for entrance which Jackie granted. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt him massage the inside of her mouth with that talented little tongue of his. Hyde's hands rubbed down Jackie's naked back and Jackie pushed back just before he reached her ass.

"Ok bad idea." She said laughing.

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "What? You told me to kiss you."

She nodded. "I know. Sorry. But this can't go any further…"

Hyde groaned. "Ok…"

"I'm sorry. Do you think I'm being a tease?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. You're just fucking sexy…and I'm holding your naked body right now. Kind of hard to just stop."

Jackie giggled again. "So true…so true. But I am getting kind of cold. Maybe we should get out." She said.

Hyde nodded. "You jump out. I'm just gonna stay in for another minute. It feels nice."

Jackie smiled. "Ok. And no peeking!" She said before dropping a kiss on his cheek.

Hyde laughed. "I'll try."

Jackie smiled and slipped under the water again as she made her way back to the shore. Hyde smiled as she came up for air and looked over her shoulder and smiled brilliantly at him. She gave him a stern look and he knew that meant he was supposed to close his eyes so he did as he was told. But after a minute he opened one eye and watched as Jackie got out of the water. The moon was so bright in the sky he could see every part of her body. When he normally saw a girl naked he just groaned and wanted just to have them then and there. But watching Jackie dry herself off with a small towel from the back of his car, Hyde was memorized by her body. He had usually gone for the more voluptuous types of girls, the girls with the big hips, big chest. But Jackie was different, she was tiny and yet she was so beautiful…so perfect. He couldn't seem to look away. He was memorizing every dip and curve of her body and he couldn't wait to be able to hold her again, to make love to her. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Had he just said make love? That was not a term he ever used and that's when he knew…he was in trouble. He slipped under the water and tried to calm down.

On the shore Jackie looked out on the horizon trying to spot him. She sighed with relief when she saw his head pop up out of the water again. When she was all dried off she slipped on her panties and decided against the bra as she slipped her dress on again. She hopped up on the hood of the El Camino and watched Hyde swim laps. His muscles were glistening in the moon light and Jackie was wondering why she hadn't realized just how gorgeous he was before. When she first met him he was just a burnout, an orphan and she thought very little of him. But getting to know him over the years she realized just how wrong she had been. Deep down he was a caring, sweet, smart guy who would die for his friends. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Hyde approaching her.

"Hey. No peeking." He said jokingly.

Jackie smiled. "Sorry."

She closed her eyes as she was told and bit her lip nervously, just thinking about what she was missing out on right now. Hyde had to laugh when he saw her fidgeting in her seat. He purposely took his time so that it would drive her nuts that she couldn't open her eyes. Finally when he was all dressed, he walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"You can open our eyes now." He said.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hi."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Hi."

Jackie shrugged. "So what now?"

Hyde hopped up beside her. "I don't know."

Jackie turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something?" She said slowly.

Hyde shrugged. "I guess so."

"Do you ever wish your parents were still around?" She asked.

Hyde looked over at her for a moment. "Uh…"

"I'm sorry. That was probably too personal. You don't have to answer that." She said.

Hyde smiled at her insecurity. "No. It's ok." He paused. "I mean…I guess so. It would have been nice to have parents who cared enough to stick around. But I'm probably better off with the Foreman's."

Jackie smiled. "They are great to you."

He nodded. "That they are."

She sighed. "I wish my parents were more like the Foreman's."

He looked at her and saw the pain on her face. "You're Dad works a lot huh?"

She nodded. "I haven't seen him in two months actually. He's away on business."

Hyde stared at her and saw that she was trying not to cry. "Oh. Well what about your Mom?"

Jackie snickered. "God knows where she is."

"She's not home?" He asked concern filling his voice.

Jackie shrugged. "She comes in and out. She spends most of her nights at the bars with different men and then goes home with them. She's not really the most faithful wife."

Hyde nodded. "I know that song and dance."

Jackie smiled at him. "I guess you do."

"Does your Dad know?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I think he would have too. But he doesn't want to ruin his reputation so he won't say anything."

Hyde nodded. "I see."

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry. This is boring to you."

He shook his head. "No. It's cool. We have a lot in common Jackie. I mean…if you want to talk about stuff. We can."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Steven."

He shrugged. "No problem."

"Michael never wanted to talk about things. All he wanted was to fool around. He didn't care about my problems." She said sadly.

"Why did you stay with him? It's not like he treated you right." He said.

Jackie shrugged. "I was afraid of being alone. He was the only person that I really had."

"What about Donna?" He asked.

"I know that Donna doesn't really like me. No one does." She said looking down.

Hyde saw the pain on her face. "Jackie…"

"I mean I know I'm annoying. I've just never had anyone so I get so clingy and I don't know when to stop. I'm just so afraid of being alone." She said tearing up.

"Jackie you're not alone." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"God look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm so sorry." She said wiping her tears away.

Hyde shook his head. "Stop apologizing. It's ok."

She looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Hyde smiled and kissed her forehead. "No problem. Come on. Let's go grab something to eat at the Hub."

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Ok. I'd like that."

Hyde smiled and hopped off the hood of the car and took her hand to help her down. She leaned up and kissed him before getting into the car. They drove off to the Hub and spent the rest of the night together before Hyde dropped her off at home. They made out for a few minutes in the car before Jackie pulled away and said her goodbyes. While Hyde watched her make her way to the front door…he knew this wasn't just going to be a summer fling. This was going to be something more. And surprisingly, it didn't scare him.

A few months later when Hyde called her his girlfriend…

_Hyde's room. Hyde is sitting on his bed and Jackie is sitting across from him on some cushions._

"_Wait a minute. You're mad at me for telling Donna a secret? Steven, I tell secrets, it's who I am." _

"_Look, all I'm saying is if you're gonna be my girlfriend, you can't go running around shooting off your big, fat cheerleader mouth."_

"_You just called me your girlfriend."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Yes, you did, and shut up. You're ruining it. Okay, now listen to me. (Jackie moves to sit by him and puts one leg over his as she faces him.) I'll keep my mouth shut if you admit that I'm your girlfriend."_

"_No, the price is too high."_

"_Okay, fine. You know what? I'm telling everybody everything anyways, starting with the fact that you called me your girlfriend."_

"_You're blackmailing me? (Jackie nods and Hyde grins.) You're coming along nicely."(They kiss.)_

Jackie pulled away from the kiss. "So this is official then?"

Hyde shrugged and lay back on his bed. "Guess so."

Jackie smiled and lay down next to him, snuggling up to him. "Are you ok with that?"

Hyde chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "That's not really an answer Steven."

He smiled and looked down at her. "It's cool."

"It's cool that you have a girlfriend? Or that you have me?" She asked.

Hyde rolled his eyes playfully and leaned down to kiss her. "That I have you."

Jackie giggled happily and kissed him back. "Good answer Steven."

"So I have a question." He said.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Shoot."

"Now that we are officially a couple…do I still have to close my eyes when you're naked?" He asked.

Jackie laughed. "Steven…"

"I'm serious!" He said.

"Oh come on. I know you didn't close your eyes that night at the reservoir." She said.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"Because…" She rubbed her hands down his stomach to his groin. "You're little man was sticking straight out."

Hyde's face got red. "Jackie!"

She laughed. "It's true!"

Hyde glared at her. "Why I ought a…" He said rolling on top of her to tickle her.

"Steven!" She yelled. "Ahhhh! Stop!"

"Someone's ticklish!" He yelled.

She was flailing around trying to escape his fingers. "Steven! Stop!"

"You were peeking!" He said accusingly.

"Stop!" She said in tears now she was laughing so hard.

"Not until you admit that you liked what you saw." He said just inches from her lips.

Jackie blushed. "Steven. No. The price is too high." She said in a mocking tone.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "You are really testing me today Ms. Burkhart."

She giggled. "So what if I am?"

"Admit it." He said whispering in her ear making her shiver.

"Steven…" She whimpered.

"Come on Jackie. All you have to say is that you liked it…" He whispered.

Jackie moaned. "God I liked it…"

He smirked and pulled back. "Thank you." He said rolling over onto his back again.

Jackie scoffed. "Uh! What about me?"

Hyde looked over at her slowly. "What about you?"

She pouted. "What did you think of me?" She paused and looked down feeling embarrassed. "Was I…was I ok?"

Hyde saw and felt the insecurity that she had. "Jackie…"

"I mean I know you've been with a lot of girls…but…I mean would you…was I…" She sighed. "Oh never mind." She said rolling over onto her side.

Hyde stared at her back for a moment before sliding closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Jackie…"

She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I ruined the moment. I always do that."

Hyde smiled and kissed her neck. "You didn't ruin the moment. And you didn't let me answer your question."

She sat still for a moment. "What?"

Hyde rolled her over so he was facing her and he smiled at her. "You were beautiful Jackie." He said.

Jackie's face softened. "Oh Steven…"

He smiled. "But now that you're my girlfriend…" He said.

"Yes?" She asked slowly.

"I want you to talk to me when something's bothering you ok? Don't shut me out like you just did. You don't have to be afraid Jackie." He said. "I'm not Kelso."

Jackie smiled. "No you're not."

He smiled back. "So will you do that for me now?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you Steven." She said kissing him.

"Anything for you doll." He said with a smirk as the kissed.

And as they lay in Hyde's bed, embracing each other…they knew that this was much more than just a fling. Somewhere along the line they had fallen for each other and they had fallen hard. And as scary as it was…they couldn't wait to see what was to come.


End file.
